The anti-heroes of olympus
by maniaoso
Summary: Set some time before the LTF events a story featuring some OC's on the usual quest for saving the world but anything goes as usual now. First english fic and PJO fic, suggestions and critics will be handy


Chapter 1  A start at the beginning

Just another morning at the school yard, down in my thoughts as I walk on slowly through the corridor until realizing a presence behind me, to be more accurate, a kind of tiny dry eyes much like a pair of raisings floating in the darkness of an opened locker making a lot of funny sounds.

"Hey there, buddy"-I replied when seeing the anxious figure "nearly forget to feed you, but don't worry I saved a good piece of some nice-looking and totally eatable cafeteria sandwiches" saying so I handled what it appeared to be a sandwich to the opened locker waiting for a response. When I least expected a small pawn came out of the locker crying for the food. "Right, right all yours" I said while throwing the piece at the yeller and hearing the chewing and delight in its mouth along with the words "Thank you, master" which really make me mad to the point of answering with a blunt tone "Being the million time I tell you this ¡We're friends! Okay, without the master-stuff just plain friends, got it?" saying it as leaning over the locker to hear my friend better but just when I reached him a shout snaps my brain.

"¡There were you! Lord, I thought you wouldn't make it on time" said a running in entire sport-attire a short, red for the rush and brown-haired boy which only could be Chris from the sport team rushing all the way to me.

"Yeah, I needed to come back for my shorts, I nearly forgot them at the lockers" replied while standing up again.

"Good" shutting the locker's door with a kick and giving me a puzzled look "But, dude, where are your shorts, now?" asked him while staring at my empty hands.

"Oh, well. I put them at my backpack just a little ago" I answered with a shaking tone and trying not to look Chris at the eyes

"So, where's your backpack, then _"detective-like smirk_ in his eyes and tapping the floor with a foot.

_Jeez, I'm winning "best lair in the world" award over here _"Hehe, now I remembered it, I already put my backpack at gym, a little bit of clumsiness for me today, eh?" said with my best-believable naive voice

"Sure about your clumsiness and also sure you are a sucker at lying, but anyways let's hurry up before Coach discovers our delay" said Chris while punching my arm and running to the gym

I follow him but in my head the image of the little uh…whatever-it is gets stuck in my head as rushing away from the lockers. _Just try to be out of trouble 'til I finish training, little friend …_

"¡Pair of coming late today?" said with a grim expression our gym coach Mr. Wells as writing down something in his creepy list of names. "Anyways, start warming up, we've a lot to polish for the state try outs, I want all of you as part of the state-team" finishing the "self esteem up" speech and pointing everyone of the few boys that gathered today for practice in the suffocated room.

"Hey Chris, what's going on here? We had a whole more of guys, now we're just five, did Mr. Wells expel them?" I asked him with some worry as we were doing small jumps for warm up in the center field.

"Weren't you in morning meeting? oh right you had math test back then, just to summarize it, at morning we were _voluntary _taken into a kind of drug-carrying inspection stuff and things went wrong when finding out that these guys weren't as clean as they looked before a practice day" Chris stopped jumping to catch breath while I just stared at him shocked by the just received lightning news.

"Don't worry so much about them, Coach said they'll be sent for a few days to a kind of reformation camp, yeah one of those places with babysitters all around and lame camp-talk, nothing to be jealous at well, maybe the part of skipping school for five days"-immediately after Chris ended, Mr. Wells shouted calling us one by one to make a circle in front of him, as I walked to him my mind was assorted thinking on how it must feel being sent off to an unknown place where all the grown ups watching you all day and night _sure it'll suck _but I was relieved for missing morning meeting _don't be scared I don't carry on drugs (not at morning) haha, ok never ever I do _ but I felt relieved just because at that time, at my "math test" which I never had, I was playing with Clyde (the locker thing buddy, _yeah I named it_) making him do all sort of loud noises just for watching the seniors in football team got a fright and get the hell out of the lockers (some even still in their underwear) _oh yeah totally worth the absence in class_. But returning to the amazing gym class, after hearing Mr. Wells giving each of us a different task that took more than three hours to finish, the relief feeling that I got after finishing practice was immeasurable and to end this incredible afternoon all I just needed to do was drink some water and leave the gym, right it sounded easy but on my way to the fountain a loud noise came from the lockers so loud that I didn't understand how nobody noticed it, but anyways I ran quickly to the lockers just to find Clyde rushing out to exit, I can't saw him but I got to see like a sort of path he left on his way (some kind of golden dust) and making me follow the path right to a school bus where a bunch of kids was just entering, at first I hesitated about going inside the bus because the more I watched the kids the more I got convinced they were kind of cuckoo but another yell of Clyde was enough reason for going through that jungle of people.

If the impression outside the bus was outstanding the inside of it was on a whole new level, kids as young as ten years old to some sixteen years where all there creating "insanity-bus the movie in 3-D" I needed to dodge the mined battlefield that went on the bus corridor and find Clyde to get out of this mess but things never go as planned. I saw Clyde under the last row of seats so all I had to do was pass the whole sea storm of people, evading paper balls, dodging flying lunches and passing over fallen children, all these feats, if filmed in slow motion, maybe you can get a nice action-movie scene but from my current situation it looked more like a penguin going through a balance beam with all the awkward looks some kids gave me and the we-are-going-over-you feeling I got since going inside the yellow bus from hell, you can say it wasn't the time of my life.

"At last!"- where the two words I said before reaching Clyde just two more steps ahead and I'll be leaving the sh*t out of here (not literally) but my illusions were tore off with the sound of a closing bus door…

"Now that everybody is here, we can leave for good" exclaimed a tall, black haired and tanned guy that resembled a modern version of Bruce Lee and wearing an eyes-killer bright orange T-shirt, after he ended his speech. The driver, a middle aged man with sunglasses, made an okay signal and start up the engine making me shiver in panic and also tossing Clyde into a nearby backpack that someone forgot. I rushed with giant steps, and carrying the backpack with me, to the Bruce Lee looked-guy but halfway a pair of identical kids stepped into my track.

"Where are you going, young fellow? "-asked me one of the twins with a full mischievous smirk printed on the face

"Om, I was hoping you can make an emergency stop for a big umm…emergency?"-_me being a smart liar_

"So we have another "big" emergency over here, what do you think, Travis?-elbowing the other twin

"Just before leaving I recalled everyone to do the "big emergencies" either number 1 or 2 before boarding the bus, and since we ain't have a bathroom over here so I would say you'll need to carry your emergency until we reach the camp"-ended bursting in laugh while also elbowing his twin

"Or you can just "deal with it" by the windows, we can make everyone look aside if you need privacy" offered the unnamed twin. At this point I was completely ready to perform a justified _twincide _but the Bruce Lee-looks guy stepped forward with a huge tablespoon of scolding

"Connor and Travis! I told you both to look over the little kids but I wasn't really sure if letting such little kids watching over more little kids would be a wise command, and as soon as I drew my eyes out of you two, you start pranking over the rookies (_sigh_) okay just get back to the fourth row and make sure that blonde kid doesn't stab the others with the ballpoint pen"-pushing them forward

"Oh come on, Fletcher, we were showing him around don't be an old bag"-pledge both while being banished into the chaos

"And are you having fun over here?" asked me randomly while crossing his arms and with a cheerful tone

"Apart from chatting with tweedledum and tweedledee moments ago, not much, anyways I was hoping to get out of this circus truck and return to school how long is this field trip to this camp going to last because I'm seriously concerned?"

"Haha, don't worry you can stay at camp all the time you want the more you stay there the more you can practice for some monster sloughing and get the prizes of capturing the flag" smiled and get onto an empty seat at his left

I feel dazzled and needed to sit down but when going to pull off the strap of the backpack just for making sure it was there, oh surprise! It wasn't there anymore _How in hell?! It was just over my back! it was impossible for someone to steal it_

"My backpack is gone" looking over this guy Fletcher

"Mmm this has all over the Stoll scent of troubles, yeah only them are actually quite good at stealing, just relax until we reach camp, then I personally will lead you to their nest of robbed-stuff"

"I've been hearing about "camp" the entire trip! (angry) what is so important about this camp? Is it a reformation camp or something? And why a camp has monster sloughing as an activity?"

"What?! No! It's more like…well you'll get to see my yourself shortly, we're about to come"-pointing at some really dark forest and forcing me to sit down next to him

"God! This place is….


End file.
